Why don't you like me!
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: Masamune likes Kanetsugu, but Kanetsugu likes someone else. What lenghts will he go to, to get the older mans attentions?


Disclaimer: I don't own them or anything that has to do with them. I only wish I did.

The parings are Masamune X Kanetsugu but there is also a bit Mitsunari X Kanetsugu. Everyone might be a tad OCC but I'll try to keep there personalities in check as much as possible.  
I had written this story on my account and had made it a One-shot. It may be here too. Maybe if you let me know what you think…. hint. hint. Wink. wink.  
And yes, I was thinking of the song Grace Kelly, by Mika when I wrote this.

My name, is Masamune Date and one day, I'm gana rule all of Japan. That's right! One day, everyone is going to have to bow at my feet! It's my destiny to seize this land and make it my own! I don't need anyone to help me seize control of the land or anything. Seriously! I'm that awesome!

Although...There is something that...well someone... I can't get out of my head. Everywhere I go... I hear him... I hate everything about him!

I hate his constant blabbering about honor, that stupid smug smile of his, that stupid hat he always wears, those idiot cards he plays with, the way he carries himself, his constant fretting over his beloved and the way he cares for everyone around him...Goddammit! I HATE IT ALL!!!!

Then...why am I constantly thinking about him? I feel like I want him to look at me different than how he looks at everyone else. I want him to have a smile that is just for me. I want him to talk to me until dawn, even if it just him ranting about honor.

My old mentor once told me that there is a very thin line between love and hate. I'm only thinking now, that what he said was true.

I hate him but I want to be with him.

I want Kanetsugu Naoe and the future ruler of Japan, shall have him.

My first thought was to take him by force. That was quickly dismissed. Kanetsugu would despise my existence and I'd never be able to get him to stay if I did that. I'm pretty sure that rape, goes against his stupid little honor code. Plus, I'm not one hundred percent sure, I can overpower him. I saw him without a shirt once and he has a nice build. He was slim, yet strong. I'm not going to lie and say that a half-naked Kanetsugu didn't turn me on, because it did. I believe that's when my feelings for him might have started...

Anyway... My second plan was to woo him. I'm not so sure about that one. I've never even wooed a girl, so how am I going to woo a full grown man?! I decided that trying to romance Kanetsugu to me was better than my first plan, so I went with that one.

I find him in the training yard. To my intense surprise, he has that stupid helmet off and had tried his dark hair back into a high pony tail. His shirt was also off again. Double bonus for me today. But of course, he wasn't alone. The training yard was full of people and Kanetsugu was near the wall with his little TRAMP. Mitsunari Ishida.

His little girly hands were wrapped around MY Kanetsugu's neck and Kanetsugu had wrapped his arms around that little waist of his. It made my insides burn with rage. They were talking but I was too far away to hear. Whatever it was, That little tramp had a big smile on his face. When one of his hands went up and touched Kanetsugu's hair, I felt like burning him alive. How dare that bitch get to touch skin that I haven't touched, feel the hair that I've never felt and see the most private moments of Kanetsugu's anatomy that I've never seen?!

The bitch's laughter threw me out of thought. He tilted his ditzy little head forward and laughed into Kanetsugu's neck. I noticed how his lips were able to touch that tempting bare skin and I wanted to scream. I settled for grinding my teeth and ripping the bottom of my cape slightly. Then they did the one thing that I dreaded most of all...

They kissed.

THEY FUCKING KISSED! In front of everyone! Not just a small peck and it was done. Oh NO!!! It was a full blown, make out session! There lips stayed connected and there mouths were moving against each other's rapidly. No one even gave it a second look! Instead of shooting Mitsunari, which I should have done, I placed myself in his position. I imagined that it was my lips that Kanetsugu was kissing, my body pressed against the wall by his and my hands laced in his dark hair.

I felt my pants get slightly tight at those thoughts and I let out a soft moan. Then Kanetsugu's eyes opened and locked right on me. I went stiffened under his intense gaze. It was a complete blank expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking... He just stared at me as he pulled Mitsunari closer to him and kept there lips connected. Then it was over. Kanetsugu turned his attention back to the whore and shut his eyes again. I couldn't think of anything else to do other than to run.

That's exactly what I did. I turned and ran as far away from them as I could. Later I mulled over my thoughts and decided to kill a wild animal while pretending it was Mitsunari. I was frustrated! I was confused! I was down right upset...

Why didn't Kanetsugu like me instead of Mitsunari?! What did Mitsunari have that I didn't?!

I had found Kanetsugu meditating early in the morning, the next day. I of course, hadn't been able to sleep at all because of him, so I was up early anyway.  
The top of his kimono was only slung on one shoulder and he sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. As I approached him from behind, I noticed something...red on his back. I didn't have time to get a better look though. As soon as I was within talking distance, he opened his eyes and turned toward me.

I yelped and jumped a bit.

"Don't do that!" I told him.

He gave me the smile that he gives everyone and I scowled. I wanted to see the smile that was probably reserved only for Mitsunari.

"Yes, Masamune?" He asked, obviously assuming I wanted something.

I huffed and sat on the side of him. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating." was his simple answer.

"Why?" was mine.

He sighed and looked up and the rising sun. "I feel a peace whenever I do this. It fills me with the overwhelming sense of self."

I had no idea what he was talking about. All I was paying attention to was the bare skin that was exposed to me and the soft sway of his hair in the breeze. It was getting harder by the minute not to jump him.

"Are you okay, Masamune?" He asked when he noticed my staring. I jumped a bit again at the sound of his voice.

I decided to ask the question that had been plaguing me since I saw it.  
"Why did you look at me when you were with Mitsunari?"

Kanetsugu blinked, and then smug smile came to his face. "Why were you spying?"

"I wasn't spying!" I said my brilliant comeback that just made his grin widen. "I just so happened to walk in and see!"

Kanetsugu looked at me like I was lying. I was, but that wasn't the point!

Kanetsugu rolled his beautiful eyes. "I didn't see any reason for me to stop you from watching us, but I figured if I looked at you long enough, you'd go away. And you did."

I could feel myself blush. I growled angrily. "Why did you to have to do something like that in front of people!? Why didn't you go to a room of something!?"

"We did." He answered immediately. "Soon after you left."

I suddenly relised what those red marks on Kanetsugu's back were. They were scratches. Scratches from Mitsunari's fingernails... I suddenly wanted to scream again.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" I all but screamed. I had meant to scream it in my head, but it came out my mouth. I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth and shut my eye. Oh god...

"I don't hate you, Masamune..."

That made me open my eye again. He had that blank expression again. I added that to the list of things I hate.

"You don't?"

"No... Why would I?"

"Uh! Well... I... I dunno!"

Then he laughed. That bastard was out right laughing at me!! What an asshole!!!! What he said next made me want to die.

"You're such a brat, Masamune."

Instead of shooting him in the face, I settled for a loud- "WHAT!?"

He laughed again at my expression.

"You and Mitsunari are alike in a lot of ways, Masamune."

I was appalled. I'm not like that ditzy little airhead!!!! "How so?" I asked, quite disgruntled.

"Well... You're extremely stubborn, headstrong and impulsive. You're both extremely bratty too. Just like two little princesses."

DID HE JUST CALL ME A GIRL!?

My anger died in an instant when I saw something I'd never seen before. He smiled at me. It was so different than his usual smile and it made my heart flutter like a caged bird in my chest. Was this his special smile?

"Mitsunari is like a little princess. He makes me want to spoil him. In fact, I love that part about him. I'd do anything for him."

He loves Mitsunari because he's a brat? He compared me Mitsunari... So maybe... Maybe I have a chance with him!?

"Kanetsugu!!!!!!"

We both turned and saw the holder of his chain. Mitsunari stamped his foot on the ground and was dressed in a kimono about, three sizes too big. I guessed it was Kanetsugu's. Kanetsugu stood up and I did too.

"I hate waking up and you not being there!" That little bitch pouted. Kanetsugu gave me a look.

"See. I told you. He's like a princess." He whispered to me, and then walked to his beloved brat. He took Mitsunari in his arms and whispered a few words to him. Mitsunari smiled instantly and placed his hands over the red scratches on Kanetsugu's back. They matched up perfectly. Kanetsugu smiled the heart lifting smile he had given me a moment, ago to his lover and they walked off together.

I watched them leave with new ambition quelling in my soul.

I would see that smile again. But next time, I'd see it as his lover. I will own you, Kanetsugu Naoe. Just you wait and see... 


End file.
